


[podfic] Expense Summary

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Fighting Supervillains is Expensive, Gen, Humor, ITPE 2016, Paperwork, Podfic, Slash or Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Coulson thinks that Clint should keep a record of all the damages he causes during fights.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Expense Summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012298) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Crack, Humor, Fighting Supervillains is Expensive, Slash or Gen, Epistolary, Paperwork

 **Length:**  00:02:23  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(AVG\)%20_Expense%20Summary_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123058.zip) (thanks bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
